1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a juice extractor, and more particularly to a juice extractor having a spirally-ridged rotor body that rotates coaxially in a substantially cylindrical juice extractor body to cut and mash material inserted into an inlet port of the juice extractor body, characterized in that the spirally-ridged rotor body is capable of being drawn out easily from the juice extractor body.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A juice extractor that has recently been proposed comprises an elongated rotor body that rotates on a horizontal axis in a coaxial elongated juice extractor body. At least one of the two bodies is frustoconical, so that the annular space between them tapers in a forward direction. Material is fed into an inlet port in the top of the extractor body, near its rear end, and as the rotor body rotates, a spiral fin on its exterior drives the material forwardly. The portion of this fin that is near the inlet port is formed as a blade that cuts up the material, and the fin continues forwardly as a forcing screw whereby the cut material is driven between the forwardly converging surfaces of the extractor body and the rotor body to have the juice squeezed out of it. The juice issues from a discharge port in the bottom of the extractor body, and the residual pulp passes out of a residue outlet in the extractor body that is also at its front end but is at a substantially higher level than the juice discharge port. When the rotation of the rotor body in this type of juice extractor is stopped while it is in use, fractions of the material cut by the rotor body are wedged into the space between the outer surface of the rotor body and the inner surface of the juice extractor body. This would make it difficult or impossible to draw out the rotor body from the juice extractor body.